


Pizza Delivery

by BohemianBeth



Series: Queen one-shots! [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a SpongeBob SquarePants Episode, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Oneshot, Pizza, SpongeBob SquarePants References, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianBeth/pseuds/BohemianBeth
Summary: "How would you like to be the very first person to deliver a pizza from Killer Queen Pizza?""Why can't you deliver it?""You know I don't know how to drive, and I promised a delivery poodle. I wouldn't want to disappoint the young man on the phone when I show up with my straight non poodle hair. Now go. Don't make him wait long for his pizza." Freddie commanded."I don't have a car." Brian pointed out."Roger has a car. Take him with you."OrThe Maylor pizza parlor AU that no one asked for.





	Pizza Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fun little Maylor one-shot I felt like writing for no particular reason. It's an AU so obviously none of it is accurate and it's completely fictional. Please be respectful and know that I don't mean any harm and just want to have some fun writing this for fellow Queen fans. Don't send this story to Queen members or anyone associated to Queen or anyone else who might find this offensive. I own nothing. This story will be cross posted on my Wattpad account Beth_fanfiction. With all that out of way, enjoy!

It was an oddly quiet Friday night at Killer Queen Pizza, a popular pizza parlor in Kensington. Brian sat in the kitchen, trying to cram for his physics exam on Monday while waiting for Freddie to call in the orders. There were several premade pizzas that Brian just needed to heat up, so he didn't worry too much. The job was fairly simple and paid well enough. Plus he had his eye on particularly cute blonde busboy. 

Freddie meanwhile was yapping away on the phone instead of working. Their boss, Miami, would never allow him to use the company phone for gossip, but Miami was away on a business trip, and the restaurant wasn't too busy at the moment. 

"He's taking me out again tonight. Picking me up from work and everything. What a sweetheart. I'm telling you, Mary, I think Jim is the one..." Normally, Brian wasn't one to eavesdrop, but it was difficult not to overhear Freddie's conversation. He put down the physics book and wandered out of the kitchen. "Big date tonight?" 

Freddie smiled shyly with his mouth closed. "I'm excited but a little nervous. I really like him, Brian. He's not like the other guys I've dated in the past. He's super sweet and understanding and...Oh darling, I think I'm in love!" 

"Good for you! I hope it works out." Brian said genuinely happy for his friend. 

"For a second I thought you came out here to yell at me like Miami would for using the company phone." Freddie said. 

"Roger and I spent a fortune buying you that iPhone for Christmas, Freddie. You're going to have to learn to use it eventually." 

"I told you, darling. I was born in the wrong generation. Technology is just too bloody confusing. Enough about me, though. Do you have any big plans for tonight?"

"Actually yes." Brian said, "Tim and I are holding auditions for a drummer. Would you know anyone interested?" 

"Are you sure you don't need a lead singer?" Freddie asked somewhat timidly. "I'm quite good or so I've been told." 

Shy Freddie as a frontman? Brian couldn't imagine it. Although he had never heard Freddie sing before, so he wasn't too quick to dismiss the idea. "Tim's our singer and bassist. We're only in need of a drummer. I'd let you know otherwise, Fred." 

Freddie nodded with somewhat of a sadness. "Well, I heard Roger plays drums. You could ask him if he's interested." 

"Maybe." Brian said. Roger was probably a decent drummer, but Brian didn't think it was a good idea to work with him. His crush on Roger was already pretty obvious, and if they got closer, Brian might ruin their friendship or do or say something embarrassing. 

The phone rang and Freddie answered. "No, this is Freddie. I'm just kidding, dear. Yes this is Killer Queen Pizza, but my name is Freddie. How may I help you?...Mhmm....Deliver?...Um...Yes. It'll be ready in 39 minutes. I'll send out a delivery poodle." 

"Freddie, we don't deliver." Brian said, "And what's a delivery poodle?"

"You are, darling." He laughed, "How would you like to be the very first person to deliver a pizza from Killer Queen Pizza?" 

"Why can't you deliver it?" 

"You know I don't know how to drive, and I promised a delivery poodle. I wouldn't want to disappoint the young man on the phone when I show up with my straight non poodle hair. Now go. Don't make him wait long for his pizza." Freddie commanded. 

"I don't have a car." Brian pointed out.

"Roger has a car. Take him with you. He can drive. He loves driving. Almost as much as he loves poodles." Freddie said. 

"Wait what?" 

"Nothing!" Freddie cried defensively, "You didn't hear anything from me." 

Brian shrugged and went to go find Roger. He was scrubbing some dirty dishes singing to himself. "Hi, Brian! I came up with a jingle for the restaurant. It's great for marketing. I'm thinking of switching majors again. Marketing seems fun. Wanna hear the jingle I came up with?" He was just a little ray of sunshine. 

"I'd love to." Brian said. 

 _"The Killer Queen pizza is the pizza for you and me!"_ Roger finished it off with enthusiastic jazz hands. "What do you think?"

"It's not bad." Brian said. 

"Not bad?" Roger cried, "I think it's fantastic! When Miami gets back I'm going to sing it for him and see what he thinks. I bet he'll say it's much better than not bad. Anyway, what are you doing back here with all the dirty dishes? Not that I don't love seeing you." 

Brian imagined Roger rewording that sentence: ' _Not that I don't love you.'_ It would never happen. Why would someone as bubbly and charming as Roger ever fall for a tall nerdy astrophysicist major? They would just have to be friends for now. That was the most Brian could have of Roger.

"So apparently we deliver now." Brian said, "Freddie suggested we take your car. Wanna go on a little road trip with me?" 

Roger's face lit up with excitement. "That sounds like fun! Let's go!"

"Alright then. It's a date." Brian scolded himself for saying those words, but thankfully Roger didn't seem to notice. 

***

Roger claimed he knew a shortcut to the address Freddie had written down for them, but they ended up getting lost. Brian wouldn't have minded too much, but he needed to be at the music hall by 9 to hold the drummer auditions. Tim would kill him if he showed up late. Roger cursed when the car skidded to a stop. "I think we're out of gas." He said. 

"Perfect spot too." Brian said looking around for any sign of civilization. "How did we end up in the middle of nowhere?" 

"I wish I knew." Roger laughed. 

"You think this is funny?" Brian cried. "We're stranded out here!"

"Oh relax. I'll call for help." He cursed again when he looked down at his phone. "I don't have a signal." Roger got out of the car and walked around with his phone, but he got distracted by something. "Hey, Bri! Come check this out!" 

Figuring it was something that could help them out of this situation, Brian joined Roger outside, but nothing there was nothing to see but an empty road. "No silly. Look up!" Roger reached up and cupped Brian's chin in his hand, lifting his head upward. 

From the spot where they were standing, the stars had never shined brighter. Being away from the hustle of city lights allowed the open sky to really show itself. Brian studied stars in books and lectures and had a vast knowledge about the dazzling lights, but nothing compared to their magnificence up close like this. "It's so beautiful!" He exclaimed.  

"I know something more beautiful." Roger said, his hand still holding Brian's chin. He brought the taller man's face down, and the next thing Brian knew their lips were touching. They were making out beneath the stars and it was truly magical. Brian shut his eyes convinced he was in a dream. 

"Thank you." Roger exhaled as they finally pulled away. "I've always wanted to do that." 

"Me too."  Brian admitted. "I've loved you for the longest time."

"Really?" Roger gasped, "Oh, Brimi! I love you too. Why are you crying?"

"I never thought that this would happen." He laughed, "Happy tears, don't worry." 

"Shit! Now you're making me cry." Roger sniffled. 

Then Brian remembered that they still had a pizza in the backseat of the car. He reluctantly stepped out of Roger's embrace and went back into the car to grab his phone. "Huh. That's strange. I get a signal just fine." Then he noticed that gas tank was at half, not empty. "Roger?"

"I-I..." Roger looked like a deer caught in headlights. "You love stars, and I wouldn't get another opportunity to impress you like this. I'm sorry." He hung his head in shame.

"Why didn't you just ask me out on a proper date?" Brian asked, taking his hand and leading him back to the car. 

"Why didn't you just ask me out on a proper date?" Roger countered. 

"I thought you would reject me." 

"Why would I ever reject you? You're smart and funny and tall and handsome. You're everything I could ever want and more." 

Brian smiled and leaned down to kiss Roger again. There wasn't much talking after that, and the pizza was long forgotten again. 

"I think our shift is over." Roger said after a while. 

"I guess that means we should get our job done and deliver this pizza." Brian replied. 

Both grinning widely, they made their way back to the city, and this time Roger easily found the address that Freddie had written down for them. Brian had just enough time to deliver the pizza and make it to the musical hall on time for the audition. 

A cute young man with long brown hair and grey green eyes opened the door. He eagerly took the pizza box. "You took longer than 39 minutes, but that's okay. Thank you." The boy smiled revealing a gap in his teeth, however, the adorable grin faded when he opened the box. "Hey, I ordered cheese on toast!" 

"You ordered cheese on toast from a pizza parlor?" Roger asked skeptically. 

"Freddie said we were delivering one large cheese pizza." Brian said. "Could he have gotten the order wrong?"

"We don't even have cheese on toast on our menu." Roger reminded him.

"Well you should. Cheese on toast is my favorite food." The upset costumer remarked.

Since their shift was over, Brian tried his luck calling Freddie's cellphone. "HELLO?" Freddie shouted. "Fred, you don't have to yell I can hear you." Brian said. "HELLO? Jim, help. Someone's calling me but I can't hear them." 

"That's because it's not on speaker, love." An Irish voice said sweetly and patiently, "Put it to your ear and you'll hear them, and you don't have to yell."

"Hello?" Freddie spoke at a normal volume.

"You're right he is super sweet and understanding." Brian said.

"Brian? Darling, why are you calling me in the middle of my perfect date with my Jim?" 

"Because we think you got the order wrong. This man says he asked for cheese on toast not pizza." 

"We're a bloody pizza parlor, Brian. Cheese on toast is bread with cheese, so I thought he meant a cheese pizza. Why would you order cheese on toast from a pizza parlor?" 

"That's what Roger said." Brian looked up at Roger and felt his cheeks flush when he met his blue eyes. "Anyway it just looks like a small misunderstanding. Sorry to bother you. Have fun with Jim!" 

"Jim, darling, how do I hang up this damn thing?" Freddie asked. "Here, you just press this button." The call ended. 

"So am I getting my cheese toast?" The boy asked. 

"You can have the pizza for free." Brian offered. 

"Alright." He said slightly disappointed, "Thank you. Have a good night." 

Brian and Roger walked hand in hand back to the car. "Roger, honey, do you mind dropping me off at the musical hall before you go home?" 

"What a coincidence. I'm going there too." Roger said with a small smirk. 

"Really?" Brian could see where this was going especially after Freddie told him Roger was a drummer.

"Yeah. I'm the new drummer for Smile." He declared. 

"That's rather presumptuous." 

"Well I'm dating the guitarist so that might help sway the decision in my favor." Roger said. 

"Let's just see how your audition and our second date goes. Then we can make a final decision, but I have a feeling it'll be in your favor." Brian told him.  


End file.
